Bella's Dream
by fanwriter15
Summary: "Edward"! I screamed . I was wondering where he was , it was I know his Bachelor Party . Then I heard a scream , and it was Emmett's voice. He walked in where Alice , Esme , Rosalie , and I was sitting. He usualy was joking and laughing.But not tonight .


Chapter 1

My friend , Kelsey , and I went to the movies . we were walking into the theatre and my ticket flew out of my hand . It started to fly and I began to walk fast and then running to catch it and I bumped into a guy and I passed out .I heard Kelsey yelling at me and a guy saying ," are you OK ?"

I casually said thanks and I handed my number to him and he did the same. He said," my name is Jacob , but I go by Jake " I said , " my name is Kristy."

All through the movie I thought about him . I knew that mom and dad would like him.

When I got home I had on the answering machine four missed calls . I got to wondering who they were .I checked them it was all from Jake . I called him back we talked from seven that night till three o'clock that morning . We scheduled a date that day .

I called Kelsey , to come and help me get ready . she brought over all her good luck dresses . It was almost time to leave and meet him at Olive Garden . When I arrived there he was standing there . I had on this black strapless dress and he had on khakis with a flannel brown and pink shirt. We ate I ordered raviolis with meat sauce, while he ordered chicken Alfredo .We talked for a long time . He was only 25 and I was 24. He was born on January fourteenth, and I was born April nineth.

He came over for a while we talked till the next morning , he had to leave to go and take a shower for work the next .I had to get to work myself . I got to work and had lunch with another friend Kailee. Some how we saw him at lunch at Panera Breads. We got back to work and I worked overtime. The Pharmacy had so many customers that night .

I got home and had a missed call, it was from Jacob. I was ready to take my life farther with him so I took a month off . We went on a cruise together,to Hawaii and saw many cities. He told me we were going to meet up at this restraunt. It was where many celebrities went, when they came to Maui. We had lunch there , he took me to this unbelievable valley. It had a waterfall and you had to walk to the top of it . When we got there it was covered in gobs of flowers . He looked at me and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him . I was so overwhelmed, when he did that . My parents hadn't met him yet and when we got back they would. I already had planned my wedding when I was in college.

We got back home and we started to pack my stuff up from my parent's house, and my house . I was going to move in with him . We decided that we would buy a house for us to live in . My mom was in love with him , my dad on the other hand was not to thrilled , but since he knew I loved him he did. My mom , maid of honor , and sister went with me to try on dresses. We were there for like three hours , I finally found one. It was a Vera Wang dress, strapless ,white, full length dress , the trane was unbelievable. I was in love with him and the dress.

After trying on the dresses we had lunch at Panera Breads, and back to getting wedding planned. I picked out the colors to be lime green Orcas and white roses. We were going to get married on a beach in Destin, Florida . There would be a long white sheet coming down the isle . It was going to be a beautiful and happy day for both families.

That night I was going with Jake to meet his family. I was hoping that his family wasn't going to ask how we met. I mean you know , I bumped into him and passed out trying to get my ticket . It wasn't the most romantic meet , but it was a way we met and now look at us . All my friends had been telling me they had never seen me any happier , than he has made me.

We got there and they all came running for me and he said," well I miss you too." I laughed and they kept hugging me and finally they went and hugged him. We went inside and we had dinner . They cooked ribs, grilled chicken,hamburgers, beans, potato salad, coleslaw, and french fries. We talked for awhile , we left and got ice cream at Baskin Robbins

When we got home , I got on the Internet to look at houses. We hadn't found a home , yet . We wanted to move to Denver,Colorado . We both loved the snow and we wanted to be far from our parents , so when we got home we would be excited to see them. I wanted to live their all my life. I was on their for over four and a half hours searching hard for a house . After that I took a bath and got in the bed .Then I woke up in the middle of the night and thought about it . We could just live in our house and go on our honeymoon to Europe . Then when we got back go to Denver , and look at houses to live there. I had it all planned out I was going to take a month off from work .

Chapter 2

Today was the day of the wedding rehearsal , we was having it at the beach and then off to Fudpuckers for dinner. My in laws made a toast and then my parents . They gave us encouragement and faith for our new beginning of life. I was so excited for tomorrow to come I had never been this happy in my life and he had made it that way .

Finally , It was the day that felt that would never come. The day that would begin my lifetime. I had a make-up artist for me and the bride's maid . The wedding was going to be in the evening . There would be a sunset , and the waves would start to be coming in crashing. This was going to be the best day of my life , this would be the rest of my life.

I had an hour left till I would be Mrs. Jacob Moore. I was getting finishing touches on. My veil was finally being put on , made sure my makeup wasn't ruined,and the last of my pictures being taken .I think I was the only one excited and not nervous. My mom and soon to be mother-in-law was tearing up . I was being inconsolable till after the wedding, all I wanted was to be with Jake .I look out my window and I saw the green and white flowers along the seats and the long white carpet . I just wanted to savour this moment forever.

It was time to walk down the aisle with my dad. I then started to tear up , I wouldn't be my dad's little girl I was growing up . We did the formal exchange with father to son-in-law. We wrote our own vowels . I gave him a golden wedding band that said ," our life begins today ." and then the ring that he gave me said ," I will love you forever." It was a topaz ring with little diamonds around it with a silver band. then the preacher pronounced us husband and wife. We were off to our reception, and then to the dinner. They had the choice of grilled chicken or steak , with potatoes scallions or sweet potatoes , and a lemon cream cake , wild chocolate rasberry cheesecake, tiramisu, or zeppoi. But before we could eat we had to take pictures manifold of pictures.

I was so tired when Jake and I got back to our honeymoon suite. I fell asleep before I took my bath . Jacob woke me up around 10 for me to eat and shower. Once I took my shower , Jacob was so sweet he ordered room service while I took my shower. He ordered filet mignon, ceaser salad , and a lemon cream cake. I hated that my wedding night was spent sleeping . So finally after we got done eating we went shopping. I got a shirt that said," Bride " and Jake got one that said ,"Groom." It was so cute .

The next day we took a flight to Denver,Colorado . That was our real honeymoon. When we got inside, there was a note that said ," Welcome to your honeymoon , Mrs. Moore." With the note there was a dozen strawberry's dipped in chocolate . They looked so exquisite. He was making my first days being married prodigious. We planned to go skiing for three days and also look for houses. We didn't tell our parents cause it would just petrify them. It would be a five hour distance between both parents.

We got ready to go skiing , and we had to dress for the intense cold weather. We were going to take a ski lesson, and then ski by ourselves. I was getting so excited. We started the intense lesson and then we were out by ourselves. We were going down the mountain rapidly . When I got to the bottom of the mountain, I stumbled and Jacob picked me back up . we then went to the lodge and got some hot chocolate with marshmallows. We went back to the hotel and get ready for lunch and then off to look at houses.

We had lunch at Olive Garden and then we were off to hope to see our destined home . We went into this community that had four stories houses. There was one house that caught my eye . It was a light brown house with a white base, stones around the front door , charming front porch , and had a mother-in-law attachment . It was for sale and there was going to be an opening on the house , so I decided we were going to it that Saturday . Jacob saw another house kind of like it but it was covered in stones and I wanted to buy it on the spot. Both of these houses were on sale and had an opening Saturday .

Jacob and I got to the hotel and watched some t.v. but snuggled mostly. Later we went shopping and soon we went to the movies. I joked and said I hope I don't let my ticket, out of my hand .We saw a movie and then went to dinner we started to discuss more and more of these houses, our jobs,and families. I could get a job anywhere, he could too. Jake was a pediatrician , he owned his own practice.

chapter 3

It was Saturday , and we were getting ready to go look at both of these homes. While on the way there, I started thinking we should let me put in an applications so I can start working . Jake could look for places that he could join their . We got to the house first and Jake got out and opended my door. We walked to the door, my face lit up the house was beyond living room was a pale yellow, when you walked into the kitchen it was this rusty red , masters bedroom was a tan brown. There were four guest bedroom, one was a baby blue , other was baby pink , and the final two were lime green . I saw a media room that was the same color as the kitchen , and two bedroom almost the size of master bedroom just probably two feet shorter. The master bedroom and the regular bedrooms had a walk in closet that was the size of the guest bedrooms. The house also had four half baths and three full baths, then an office . I was already in love with this house . The mother wing was so pretty I just couldn't give up this house. The garage also had three spots.

We went to the next house. When we got to the house nobody was really there. We walked inside, the fire was on . I looked around the kitchen had tile flooring . There was only four bedrooms inside , the living was small the size we already had , not much that was special that was catching my eye . It also had a media room , office room, and a guest room. It was a nice house but the other one was my future home. My eye was on the house. So we left and went over to the other house. We got there and it the realtor was talking to a couple and I waited a moment and she came over. She said that someone had a bid on it so I said we would bid higher. This went on for a few hours and we bought the house for 689,386 .

I drove to CVS Pharmacy, Rite Aid, and Walgreens, to apply for a job . I talked to all of the managers about having a position there. If I went with CVS I would have a paycheck of 361,440 with a bonus at the end of the year., always off Friday thru Sunday , plus off on major holidays. And if I went with Rite Aid it would be 320,385 a year, Saturday and Sunday off . Also with Walgreens I would get 360,470 , no bonus , good health insurance , and only Sunday off. In my mind I was going to go with CVS and the best part I was only a mile from it. The only thing left was Jake a job, he was going tomorrow after we had breakfast.

That evening we would be going to the spa, and then to dinner. I got a massage , mud bath ,and pedicure and manicure. Jake only got the massage with me . We left with a glow to our skin and a smile on our face . At the restraunt it was fondue. You could dip anything in this wonderful cheese dip, I was in love . After we left Jake told me to wait in the car. He had went over to the flower shop and bought me a mixture of roses , baby breath ,and daisies. Life with Jake made my life wonderful , everything was more beautiful in love.

Tomorrow we were going back to ice skating. I got dressed, and we were off. Jake had to hold me basically the entire time because I couldn't stop falling down. Finally we got some hot chocolate. I kept feeling kind of sick through the entire time. I went to the bathroom and got sick. Then it popped into my head, was I pregnant ? I had been feeling sick for the last few days. When we got back, I went to the doctor and they pronounced me pregnant. I wasn't pregnant for very long. When I got back to the hotel I ran to tell Jake and he was so overwhelm. We couldn't stop smiling . We called both our parents and told them about it. I think we already set a date for the baby shower.

We got home and we had to start packing since we bought that house in Denver. I felt like I had been moving the entire four months. The only time I was relaxing was when we were laughing, skiing, ice skating , or at the movies . But most of it was when I was in the arms of Jake. I had to go and find boxes and tell my boss I was moving. Jake got the best call , he was being hired at a practice there. He would be working with one other doctor , he went to Harvard and graduated. His name was Carl, and he had a wife and child. We both were overwhelmed, everything was so sudden. me being pregnant , buying a house , and the worst part was that we hadn't told our parents that we were moving. We invited our parents over for dinner to tell them the next night.

chapter 4

I cooked lasagna that night for them with garlic bread and salad. We were so nervous about telling our parents about us moving. We both were very close to our parents. I didn't want to tell them that we were moving seven hours away from them . We all was half way done and I decided that I would bring up Denver and then say what we did. Jake then got my hint and said how he and I loved the area and his dad said ," it would be funny if you two were moving , and that's when it got silent. " he looked over at Jake and said ," don't tell me the both of you are moving." I didn't want to be the one to say anything. That's when my parents looked over and said," Is that the reason why there is so many boxes around here"? Both parents started to tear up they all came at both of us. I then started to cry, and I knew that didn't want us to be away from them while , I was pregnant and had no experience .

Jake did the dishes , since I was pregnant and didn't need to be on my feet . In a way it was nice being pregnant not having to do house cleaning , because he was helping me out. I did work till we were moving which would be , in my third month of pregnancy. When I went to take my shower, Jacob started to pack some of the stuff in the guest bedroom. When I finally got out of the shower, I started to look through all of my baby stuff , high school junk , and then all of my year books with the notes in them from friends and ex-boy friends. Then Jake showed me all of his ex-girl friends. In my wife defense I kind of put a wall and was like yeah whatever. They all are ugly and he just said," honey, you know I love you , and I would never go back to any of them girls. I wouldn't trade you for a million dollars."

I said," I love you too , and I don't know what I would do without you. You have changed my life in a good way. You make me want to be a good person, and love life with beauty."

Jake and I got done with the guest room , which was our store room. Then we were moving on to the bathroom and our bedroom. We were going to need to run to the store to get more boxes so we could pack more of our things. We went to Target and got about fifty packing boxes. Then we left and got ice cream at Chick-Fil-A and a chicken sandwich. I ate my sandwich on the way home, we had to get it already for tomorrow since , they were going to have people over to look at the house. I was tired out so I went to bed with Jake still getting ready for the opening house tomorrow.

The next morning I was off to work and Jake was too. Jake made hot chocolate for the both of us. I had the morning sickness for the first morning. I got to work and we only had three people on staff. It was the beginning of the week and I had alot of people coming in there, I had to bend down and it was so tiring. Jake called to check up on me and I told him that I wasn't going to be lasting very long while I was pregnant. That weekend we decided that we were going to take a trip to go to the new house.

When I got home, Jake had made me supper. He cooked rotel chicken, which was always my favorite. After dinner he gave me a foot rub . The realator came over later and told us someone bought the house for more than we imagined, and we would have money after we payed the realator. Friday was tomorrow so I was packing our bags for tomorrow, because after I got home we would leave. Jacob was always good about packing, his mom taught him well. Which I loved his family and especially his mom. But Jake got home everyday at four, and I got home at five.

chapter 5

Tomorrow I couldn't wait to get home . I didn't go to lunch so I could leave early and go home. Work that day felt like it was going so slow, and I think I called Jake like maybe three times. Kailee went and got me lunch since I told her I wasn't leaving work to go to lunch. She picked me up a McAllisters memphian, potatoe salad, and sweet tea. I left work at 4:15 and Jake was there and right when I got in the door, we were off. Jake and I had a seven hour drive. We had a mattress, pillows,and everything else.

When we got there it was already 11:30. I had slept through half of the drive. When we pulled up to 7270 Dunbarton dr. it was almost like home. It was so big and hard to get around. Jake brought in the mattress and I got the pillows and sheets with the blankets. After we got set up we went and had supper at Wendys , so romantic. We brought it back with us. We talked about us going shopping .

Jake said to me ," tomorrow we need to go to Lowe's and look at paint."

Kristy said," Yes we do and go to Target to get house supplies."

Jake said ," Ok , but we could bring more of our stuff when we go back to the house when we leave. We only have three months till we have to get out of our house."

Kristy said,"Yes, your right . The baby shower is in two months. And again your not invited."

Jake said ," How come guys are not invited ?"

Kristy said ," I have no idea , I just know they are not allowed."

Jake replied again," well I guess I will just go and hang out with some of my pals."

I replied,"Thats a good idea. But be back home so you can help me out with all the stuff."

chapter 6

After we woke up and I got ready , we went to Cracker Barrel and ate breakfast. Then we went and got some things for the house , like a new dishes, cups, and silverwear. Then we went back to the house put them up and left to go back to our old house to get the rest of it packed up . I had to make dinner when we got back. We decided since I was so tired that we would order Avelinos.

The next day I had to take off early since I had my four month doctor's appointment. Jake was going to meet me there and then we would go to lunch . We got there and I walked right in and didn't even have to sit down. The nurse weighed me and I had gained only five pounds. Dr. Kelly Greene walked in and she introduced herself . She did a mamogram on me . You could see that the baby was a little girl. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby girl. Jake and I was so happy, he came over and hugged me so tight . We then left and went to Texas Roadhouse. He left afterwards, and I also went to work. I called my mom later and told her . After I got done talking to her I called my sister and friends. We set a date that we was going to have the baby shower the next month.

I went and set up at a few stores item for the baby shower that Saturday I was off. I went to Baby's -R-Us, Kohls,and Target. Jake came with me to look at baby clothes, dressers,beds, and acessories for the baby's we were out we started discussing baby names.

I had said," what about Grace ?"

Jake responded," I like Bella."

I corresponded with," Bella Grace Thomas, would that be better ?"

Jake said," That sounds beatiful."

chapter 7

When we got to Target we got diapers and a few pajamas , bottles, socks, and got home and I decided to call up Kailee , to see if she would help me send out baby shower got over to the house , with all the clutter in her way. We were sending them to all my friends, Jacob's friends girlfriends or wifes, cousins, mothers, and all family that were family. Then we started to try to find some games. We found the game baby pins and don't say baby.

Mom came over to decorate for the party that Saturday. Jake and I was going to be moving that next weekend. We was going to have the baby there . The last week of my pregnancy was going to be with my parents. I was only eight months pregnant, and I would be taking maternity leave at the next week and stay at my parent's house. Then after that week from the hospital we will leave from there to our new house.

Mom brought over some ballons, streamers,and food. She brought sandwhiches, chips and dip, a baby cake , and punch. Then more people started to arrive. Gifts starting to be everywhere. They had ten piles like four feet high. Jake had taken dad out to lunch and then hunt.

After we got done with lunch, we started to clean up . Actually they wouldn't even let me clean up since, I am the one pregnant. Finally they all came to the living room and I started opening presents. The first one I opened was from my parents, it was a changing table. The next one was from Kailee, it was a few outfits for baby Bella. I starting getting a whole lot of diapers , a stroller , swinging chair, a whole lot more outfits,bottles, car seat , baby wipes, and a garbage can to hold diapers, a baby wipe warmer , blankets, a hamper,baby bouncer,high chair,hangers,and a rocking chair.

When Jake got home he helped me put all the stuff up . I put most of the clothes in the closet. We talked about how we would go to the Babies-R-Us and look at baby beds and dressers. We only left out the baby clothes, wipes , bottles and dipers. We had rented a U-Haul to start to load all the stuff. That weekend we were going to load up all of our things and move out, since all I had was two weeks left .

chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning , Jake had made me breakfast . Which while I was pregnant all I could keep down was bagels with cinamon cream cheese and yogurt with cranberry-pomegranite juice. Jake was already dressed ,so I hurried to get dressed . I flat ironed my hair , put my make up on , and got my clothes on and we were out the door. When we got there we noisied around the baby clothes and I found some pajamas , two outfits, baby tub , and shampoo. Finally we move on to the beds and dressers. I see a dark oak bedding and it also matches the dresser . That was the easiest part of the shopping . While passing by I saw baby comforter which was little teddy bears . I thought it was cute . We bought it and took it home to load up in the truck.

When we got home , Jake loaded it up in the U-Haul . Then he started to come in alot to get different things for the baby's room , Bella. He got all of my clothes ( which is alot) and his to the U-Haul, with all of the kitchen ware and then the pictures. All he had left was the work out stuff like treadmil and the bike. We did keep some of our clothes for when we are at my parent's house . After we had lunch I had an OBGYN appointment and when we got there, I started feeling pain in my stomach. The pain kept getting worse , so I finally said something to Jake. I looked down and saw a wet spot , I had went into labor at my doctor's appointment. Jake went up to the front desk and told the lady and she said that they could send an ambulance for me . Jake stayed with me , while waiting he called my mom and dad.

By the time we got to the hospital, my parents were already there. Jake went and got my stuff while we were waiting to get a room. I finally got a room and Jake was back. I didn't even have to wait long, the baby was only seven lbs and four ounces and 20 inches long. She was the prettiest baby I have ever seen. Jake actually started to tear up . Then everybody started to come in that afternoon, to see baby Bella. The doctor said we could take her home the next day. Mom had the house ready for us. We were going to say for only a week. She got our room ready , the high chair out , and the other stuff. Jake gave me all my clothes and I changed . I got out of my gown and into some pajamas. The nurse came in to get her and then she would bring her back, since I asked for Bella to sleep with Jake and I .

chapter 9

The next morning Bella had to pass a hearing and seeing test and then the doctor sign us out. I got ready and put my make up on . We got Bella's outfit, carseat, milk,hat,and blanket ready for her to come to our room. Finally a nurse came and brought got to my parent's house. Bella was already taking a nap, if she would be like this I decided we would leave tomorrow. I talked to Jake and he said do what you feel like doing. So I talked to mom,when we were cleaning the dishes that night. I gave Bella a bath that night and she started to get tired so I gave her a bottle, so I rocked her to sleep. I decided to let her sleep with us , since we don't have a crib for her.

We woke up and I put Bella in her pajamas. They were soft and pink. We ate breakfast and then after I fed her , I ate breakfast. It would be new to me , not eatting first. Then Jake put the carseat in the Nitro . Then we had the U-Haul men come and finish loading up the stuff we brought to my parents house. We were on our way to our new house. We had at the new house our beds up , dishes out , and a kitchen table . When we got there the men started to put the crib together , and unloaded our things . They were out of the way in no time. We started to unload the things of our vehicle. I fed baby Bella , while he put everything in her room. The week before we came down to the house we had painted her room pink and green. I was so tired from the eight hour ride. Then he finally had the diapers set up , the rocking chair, and the crib . After she went to bed we had the high chair in the kitchen set up , all of her clothes on hangers, and the pajamas and socks folded. Jake put our bed up and I put the sheets on it. I cooked us dinner and then Bella woke up crying so I went and put her in our bed .

We got in the bed after taking a shower. Bella never did wake up in the middle of the night. She has been better than most babies my mom was talking about. I had to take Bella the next day to Jake's office to let him do a full check up on her , for her monthly check up. I got her in just pajamas, and socks. When we got there all I had to do was sign in . The nurses all knew Bella and me. They weighed and checked how long she was . It was so much easier since Jake was our doctor. It wasn't like he wasn't reliable or it was the first time. I actually didn't mind going there. The receptionist came back to ask if I wanted to go to lunch. I didn't have any plans, so I went with them . I called Austin's wife , Angela to see if she wanted to come . They had a one year old and three year old.

Chapter 10

We ate at Abners and I had to go back to the house to get Bella's formula, but at the doctor's office they had hers , so Jake gave me a sample formula. So I made her bottle there. We took Jake's car there. Angela was a really nice and she was giving me all theses little tips about new mothers. We decided to go to the park the next day. I made a basket of food , and we went to the park. Bella never had rode in her stroller til that day. I forgot her pacifier and she never realized that . But thank goodness I had another one in my baby bag. I had in my baby bag , a blanket, pacifier,bottle, and extra clothes, We ate lunch and let her kids Kelly and Gracie play for awile we talked. I left and we went home and I made supper for Jake. I cooked chicken rotel and I blended peas , peachers , bananas , and carrots. She ate them all up. I gave her a bath and when I was done Jake was home. I wiped the her highchair and she sat with us while we ate dinner. After dinner I put Bella asleep and Jake went to BlockBuster and got us a few movies and we sat up and watched a few movies. He got us the movies Date Night , The Proposal , and Get Smart. I made popcorn , got out the twix , M&M's , and Snickers. We cuddled and we laughed. Jake and I haven't cuddled since Bella was born. It was a good night I missed those kind of days.

I didn't go to sleep with Jake til three o'clock in the morning. He was off that day , so we decided that we would take little Bella to the zoo. Bella woke up at 4 for a bottle and I was really tired ,so Jake got up and made her bottle . Then he had to change her diaper. She wouldn't go to sleep til four thirty, and he decided that he would bring her back to bed with him. We had a Tempurepedia bed. It got her back to sleep in no time. Finally he took her to the livingroom and he drank his hot chocolate and they watched cartoons. It was so cute, and then he made me breakfast and let me eat it in bed. I got ready and then put Bella in her animal outfit. We then left and got there it was empty as can be. Bella enjoyed the PolarBears , giraffes, wolves, bears, tigers, and the birds. We had lunch and while I was talking to Kailee , Jake was playing with Bella. I finally had to tell mom that I had to go . We only had the reptile exhibit left to see. I got her back in the stroller and had the cover up, to cover her head. That night I fed her and put her in her slow rocker. She fell asleep with her pacifier and the blanket.

Chapter 11

Jake while I had been putting Bells to bed he made a bed of blankets in the floor, popcorn, and had all kinds of candy. We finished the movie and talked for the rest of the night. I wanted to go out the next day and leave Bells with Jake . I wanted to get a pedicure , manicure , and hair done and after that go shopping. I met up after shopping with Angela at Olive Garden. We talked for awhile and decided to go see a movie. When the movie was over with I went home . Jake looked at his schedule and I could work on Monday and Thursday , and Jake could work Tuesday, Wednesday,and Friday. We both always had the weekend off. I hated going back to work and leaving the both of them. When I had my lunch break , I went home since I went in at 7:30 and left at 5:30 . My lunch break was at 1:15 to 1:45. When I got home , they both were asleep. So I left and went back so I could leave went by faster just working two days a week . I was getting by around 25,000 a month since I was only working those two days out of the week.

When I left work I didn't feel like making dinner so, I picked up Chick-Fil-A and two cheesecakes and a lemon pie. Since Jake was a doctor I would never have to call a pediatrician, to see if she could start to eat solids. She was already five months old, and started already crawling. We decided to let her have some of the cheesecake since it was similar to baby food. Also tiny bits of my chicken sandwhich with cut up french fries. She actually liked it better than her regular food. Bells at it all up , I think her favorite was the cheesecake since she got it all over her face with it. Motherhood was like a box of chocolate you never know whats inside, but also whats she's going to do everyday.

Since I had the day off , Jake went to work and when he left he brought Bells with him . I hated it when he left and I never knew if someone would come and get her , with me on the news that night crying not knowing where she was at . But she would snuggle up with me, after she had her bottle. We slept til around 9 and I ate breakfast. Then we stayed at home we played around with her toys. She had this one , where she would lay under it and the little toys would make sound. The other one was just crawling to me. Finally when Jake got home I got him to sit down and get her to kind of walk to the both of us . She started to get up , walk from me and half way fall down then go to Jake.  
We did that for a while , and then she then started to walk . It was so exciting , I then video taped it .

I had to go back to work. It wasn't fun at all, my heart was being with Bells and Jake. I didn't want to be there with these other women , but I did start to become friends with this one . Her name was Catherine. She also had a daughter who was seven months old. She went to the same school as me, and I thought I might have seen her got married to her sweet heart right out of school.I thought since we both were new mothers and we would teach other little hints about teething , and other things . We went shopping one Saturday and I got baby Bells pajamas , toothbrush , three new outfits, and baby bikini swimsuit. We were both going to take the week off and go to our parents house . The weather in Southaven was always hot and humid in the summer. We also would go and see all of my friends and co- workers . I was excited to see my parents , I haven't seen them for six months . Jake knew I was missing my family so we were going to stay for a week there.

I started packing for the week and got everything together. Then I cleaned the house , because I knew it would be dirty when I got back. We took my SUV , so we would have enough room , for the high chair, stroller, and suitcases, Since Jacob drove a Ford Ranger , it had enough room, but I wanted to make sure none of our stuff would fly out. We left the next morning, and I sat in the back seat so I could hold her , or feed her. I even got Jacob to make her a blanket bed . She was sleeping til we got an hour away from mom and dad's house.

When we made it there, they came out running from the front door. My Aunt Kelly , three cousins , and sister was we walked in they had the highchair up in the kitchen , and the crib in the guest bedroom.I unloaded our stuff, and went to help my mom and Kelly in kitchen for were fixing hamburgers and hotdogs. I brought Bella into the kitchen with us. I fed her baby corn , carrots , and greenbeans. Then banana pudding for came in for lunch. I felt like I was back at , which I was. I had missed it , but I loved my new life in Denver. We were going to invite my parents over Christmas and Jake's parents , so they could see our new home , and ski. Denver is all about skiing , and the wonderful sights to see , all lit up during Christmas.

We went to the zoo , Memphis was a large zoo . Bells loved the wolves at the Teton Trak. Then , we had lunch at the park after we left there. She saw butterflies , which kept her attention for a few minutes. Jake and Bells got their picture taken with the baby giraffe and elephants. Later when we got home mom kept Bells , well they asked if they could, Jake took me out to Red Lobster. I had missed getting dressed up in my little black dress and stelletos ,and going to dinner. We got back late around 12. We then , before getting home , we went to BlockBusters and got a few movies. We rented a few romance and, also some comedy movies. I had enjoyed being out , but also liked to be called "mommy."

Chapter 12

It was time for us to go , back home. We would see them when they came for Christmas. I loved it when , Jake would hang the lights, we all we decorate the house , and I would bake candy and goods. It would be a spectacular Christmas , since both families , would be there. When we got home , Jake put the baby in the bed , and I fixed us all dinner . Then I started to unpack , while the chicken rotel was cooking. After dinner , I gave Bells a bath , and Jacob did the dishes . It was a long drive home , so I was ready for bed . Jacob stayed up and washed the clothes , he didn't go to bed til around 2 a.m.

I went shopping with Kailee the next day , and Jacob watched Bella . We first went to Olive Garden , then see a movie , and next to shop . I wanted to get a sundress , for when we went to the beach. I wanted to go to Destin again , to swim , shop, and vacation. I loved it when me and Jake would , go and just lay out in the sun. It would get even better when we would cuddle on the couch. Or watch t.v. , with Bells in the bed. Sometimes it would be nice when I would make a palet and all of us would lay in the floor with Bella in the floor . Just to see her smile made my day. My life had changed from the day I met Jake to the day I gave birth to Bella , to now with my family.

Thanksgiving , was right around the corner , and our family came to see our new home , plus Bells and us. We wanted to take them skiing , and shopping . My mom brought food , even though I told her not to. 

" Kristy , I love your new home. It has its way of letting you in . Your kitchen , will have enough room for all of us. ? Where's my favorite granddaughter , Bella Grace ?"

" Mom , she's asleep , and we can get ready for lunch. I've got to get dinner ready for when Jake's family gets here."

" Well , what can I help you with ? Do you want me to go and get any food for dinner ?"

" If you want lima beans , black peas , or stuffing you can go to the store , but other than else not anything ."

" I don't want them , but does his family like that ?"

" No , they like dressing like us ."

Finally Jake's family arrived. His mom brought in apple , peach , chocolate , cherry , and pumpkin pie. we had to put the food in the extra refrigerator in the game room . Plus they brought , english peas , and corn.

We had so much food , we had chicken ,turkey , ham , roast , dressing , macaroni and cheese , greenbeans , corn, english peas, sweet potato pie , potatoes , okra , and all the pies . Then us three women , cleaned up the kitchen while , the rest of them watched football. Jake was so proud of his gameroom / man cave.


End file.
